


Lover's Lipstick

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [14]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: Organa guards fall for Wenia and Andronikos' plan to slip in to House Organa





	

The Organa watchman narrowed his eyes at the forest. “Movement.”

The other two guards stiffened, pulling their rifles around.

“What is it, Sir?”

The watchman grabbed his marcobinoculars and peered through them. He grinned. “Lovebirds.”

“Sir?”

“Look.” The watchman handed the macrobinoculars to the guards. “Some servants went out for a…” He cleared his throat. “Frollick.”

The guard on his left grinned. “Looks like she really likes him, Sir. Lipstick all over his neck. And- Oh,” he drawled.

“What?” the third guard squinted out over the snowy forest. “What’s she doing?”

“More like what he’s doing to her.”

“Give me those.” The watchman took his macrobinoculars back, and smirked once he looked through them. “Well I’ll be.”

“What?” growled the third guard again.

The watchman shook his head. “You’re a little young to be seeing this.”

“No I’m not!”

The other guard looped his arm over the third’s shoulders. “He’s giving her tongue.”

“Tongue?”

“Yeah, Junior, when you kiss, sometimes you open your mouth and…” The man opened his mouth and wagged his tongue back and forth. “Like that.”

“Gross!” the third guard shook off his arm. “Why would you do that?”

The guard grinned knowingly. “Oh, wait until you find other places to put your tongue, kid.”

The watchman cleared his throat. And adjusted his uniform. “She definitely likes him doing things to her ear.” 

The second guard groaned. “Let me take a peek.”

“I am the watchman.”

“And you’re watching. I want a turn.”

The watchman’s smile grew. “Dear me.”

“What?” The third guard frowned. “Tell us what’s happening!”

The watchman lowered his marcobinoculars. “They’re coming this way. Prepare the gate for entry.” He shook his head. “I do believe he had his hand under her dress.”

The second guard nodded, smirking. The third guard looked confused.

The watchman leaned over the wall and called down to the stable lad and his maid. “Need entrance?”

“Yeah, it’s little colder out here than we thought,” the man shouted back up. He grinned. “Need to get warmed up, if you know what I mean.”

The watchman waved his hand for the guards to open the gate. “Lucky you. I’m stuck here for another couple hours.” He nodded politely to the maid. “How’re you doing, Honey?”

“Hopefully I’m going to be warmer in a few minutes.”

She had a curious accent, just a little off. “Where’re you from?”

The man whispered something in her ear that made her turn bright red. “House- stop that,” she giggled, and teasingly pushed her companion away. “House Alde.”

That made sense, those history buffs watched so many old holos that they spoke like them. “What are you doing all the way over here at House Organa?”

Her smile disappeared. “My parents thought I’d be safe here after the attack.”

“We’re the safest House on Alderaan, Honey. There’s a whole contingent of Jedi in the Enclave.”

“Sounds very safe,” she agreed.

The man tugged her through the gate. “C’mon, we gotta get warmed up.”

The watchman signaled for the gate to be closed. “You two have fun.”

The man sent him a wicked grin. “We will.”


End file.
